vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitaka Mine
Summary Yoshitaka Mine (峯 義孝, Mine Yoshitaka) is the main antagonist of Yakuza 3 and the protagonist of the The Man Called Yoshitaka Mine event in Ryu ga Gotoku Online. He is the former captain of the Nishikiyama Family, the chairman of the Hakuho Clan, and lieutenant advisor to the sixth chairman of the Tojo Clan. He is also the interim chairman of the Tojo Clan in the absence of both Daigo Dojima and Osamu Kashiwagi. As the main source of the Tojo Clan's income, he is known as the "Treasurer of the Tojo" (東城会の金庫番, Tōjō-kai no Kinko-ban). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Yoshitaka Mine Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 33 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Yakuza, Businessman, former captain of the Nishikiyama family, Chairman of the Hakuho family, leader of Black Monday, interim chairman of the Tojo Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Aura, Regeneration (Low), Rage Power, Master Martial Artist and boxer, skilled businessman and arms dealer Attack Potency: Small Building level (Effortlessly beat down an enraged Tsuyoshi Kanda, who gave Kazuma Kiryu an incredibly tough fight. Later himself fights against Kiryu, but ultimately loses) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Easily kept pace with Kiryu and could casually run circles around him) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Kanda, a man who almost overpowered Kiryu in a straight-up wrestling match and casually ripped apart gigantic stone murals with his bare hands, was left completely helpless against Mine. Kiryu's only answer to escape Mine's grip was to gradually exhaust him by blocking his blows) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived a brutal beatdown from Kiryu and took multiple gunshots and still refused to die. The only thing that could kill him at that point was falling off of Touto Hospital) Stamina: Incredibly high (Even after being shot multiple times in the chest and abdomen he could easily disarm and overpower his own suboordinate Andre Richardson and hold him in a head-lock) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A pistol, later discards it Intelligence: Gifted. Is a highly-skilled martial artist and was also the leader of Black Monday, a covert black market arms dealing organization made infamous across the entire world for their dealings in ballistic missile tech. Was also considered to be a worthy successor to Daigo and could easily handle business and yakuza negotiations on his lonesome while acting as interim chairman. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Somewhat arrogant and refuses to trust anyone except for financial gains, as he believes love to be a weakness that cost him his friends and the lives of his loved ones. Can at times get emotional if his past is mentioned and is prone to outbursts of anger. Has immense respect for Daigo and Kiryu and will stop at nothing to kill their enemies or those who disrespect them, and entered into a slump upon witnessing a comatose Daigo which put him on the verge of almost killing both Daigo and Kiryu (At least until the latter helped Mine snap out of his grief). Will stop at nothing to protect his loved ones even if it costs him his life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Despite looking like a businessman, Mine is a very strong fighter. He possesses a tremendous amount of strength, as proven when his few punches easily cripple Kanda in spite of him being a resilient powerhouse fighter. Mine's fighting style appears to be based on mixed martial arts. 'Gameplay' Mine fights in four different stages. As his health goes down Mine will go into one of these states *'First Stage:' Mine will start off in his normal form and returns to his normal state after running out of heat. *'Dodging Stage:' In this stage, Mine is shown to display an Orange Aura. He will start to bob and weave every one of your attacks and may even counter with an uppercut. *'Healing Stage:' During this state, Mine can go into a recovery state and will slowly recover health. During his recovery state, he has super armor to absorb all attacks. He also can counter grabs during this state. Mine will display a Blue Aura. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Orphans Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users